


Been a Pleasure

by Switch842



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's back in Cardiff after the events of Fragments. What's Jack going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ guns_n_poodles fic-art-thon exchange. Prompt from lokifan: "Jack/John, even if it's just for some hot sex before Jack's 'I don't do this anymore' clicks back in; Jack getting jealous over Ianto and John, preferably played for laughs; a big alien."

Ianto rolled his eyes and chugged the last of his beer. That was the third time tonight Jack had followed some hot, young thing into the toilets. He should be used to it by now and he knew it didn’t mean anything, but it never failed to sting just a little bit. And he could cut Jack a little slack. He knew Jack was still reeling from the recent loss of Tosh and Owen. But, you know what? If Jack could flirt with anything that moved, so could Ianto. Let him get back a taste of his own medicine for once. 

He started scanning the bar for a likely prospect when he spotted a familiar face. In fact, he wasn’t sure how he had missed him before. After all, it’s not like he exactly blended in with that Sgt. Pepper jacket. Making up his mind, Ianto shrugged off his suit coat, loosened his tie, undid the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. It was a look that usually had Jack drooling. Straightening his waistcoat, he made his way over to the far side of the bar and leaned right into John’s face.

“Well, hello eye candy,” John said with a smirk.

“Hello, John. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Not really,” John argued. “I’ve been watching you two for awhile now. Noticed that this place seemed to be a favorite. You were bound to notice me sooner or later.”

“Well, can I buy you a drink as a welcome back gift?”

“I’ve never been one to turn down a free drink. Barkeep!”

The bartender just rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to John and Ianto.

“Tequila,” Ianto said. “And...?”

“Tequila, again,” John added. “And leave the bottle.”

“To Cardiff,” Ianto toasted when they received their drinks.

“To Cardiff,” John agreed.

* * *

Jack returned from the toilets and stopped short when he didn’t see Ianto at their table. His overcoat and suit jacket were still there, so he hadn’t left. He was looking around the room when he heard it. Ianto’s laugh. And not just any laugh, it was his flirty laugh. One Jack didn’t hear nearly often enough. He turned in the direction he thought it was coming from and frowned. What the hell was he doing here? He marched over to the bar, a very stern look on his face. This could not be good.

“What are you doing here?” he asked briskly.

“Well, hello to you, too,” John greeted.

“Yes, hello, Lucinda,” Ianto said cracking up.

“What have you been telling him?”

“Oh, not much. Just some stories of our old exploits over a few friendly drinks,” John explained, knocking back another tequila.

“I would have loved to see you in that dress, Jack. Though from what John was saying, it wasn’t your first time.”

“It was the only way to make sure we could get out safely,” Jack explained.

“Still doesn’t explain how you knew how to do up all the straps and what to do with the hose and garter belt,” John added.

“What are you doing here?” Jack repeated, getting between John & Ianto.

“I didn’t really get to see much of your fair city the last time I was here. And, well, I missed you,” he added quietly. “You can’t tell me you haven’t missed me at all.”

John looked up and caught the slight pause in Jack’s face before he responded, “No. I haven’t missed you. Let’s go.”

Jack turned and hoped Ianto and John were following him out. They paused long enough to grab their coats from the table before making their way out to the SUV. Ianto climbed into the backseat, arguing that it was silly to make John sit in back when he would be getting out first.

“Thanks, eye candy,” John said with a wink. Ianto just smiled widely in response, loving the reaction it got from Jack.

The trio climbed in the SUV and began the blissfully short trek back to Ianto’s flat. There was little conversation, save for some idle chit chat between John and Ianto.

“So, John,” Ianto asked, leaning over the seat, “how did you enjoy your travels?”

“Oh, it was fantastic. Made it just about everywhere, I think. New York, Chicago, Tokyo, Paris, Sydney. All the main stops. I must admit, though, there was something about Prague that intrigued me. Almost like I’d been there before in a past life or something.”

“Interesting. Can’t say I’ve ever had that feeling myself,” Ianto said. “But it sounds fascinating.”

“It really was,” John agreed turning to face Ianto more fully. “But America was just bloody amazing. Sex, drugs and rock and roll everywhere you looked. Miami was just like a feast. Blinding colors, flashing lights. Women dressed in some of the skimpiest clothing I have ever seen. The men, too. And most of them are up for almost anything.”

“I’d love to go sometime,” Ianto flirted. “I have some relatives over there, but I’ve never been to visit.”

“Well, next time you feel like taking a vacation, give me a ring. I’ll definitely be able to show you a good time.”

“And we’re here,” Jack interrupted. “Ianto, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said rolling his eyes as he got out of the car and walked over to lean on the open window on John’s side. “John, been a pleasure.”

After a very brief pause as John considered the way he’d seen Jack treat Ianto that evening, he made his decision and pulled Ianto in for a good-bye kiss. He meant to keep it brief and chaste, but it seemed the boy had other ideas. After a short clash of tongues and teeth, John finally pulled back. “Now it’s definitely been a pleasure,” John said.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow in Jack’s direction before turning to walk into the building. John was still wiping his mouth when he turned to look at Jack. And the look he got in return was enough to melt wax.

“Oh, for god’s sake,” John exploded. “Don’t be an arse and go walk the lad to his door. What the hell have you done to him, Jack?”

“Nothing,” Jack replied.

“Yeah. And that seems to be the problem.”

Jack just stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He finally made up his mind and took the keys out of the ignition. “Just wait here,” he told John. “And don’t touch anything.”

John held up his hands in defense and made a big show of shifting to sit on them. With a smirk, he watched Jack climb out of the SUV and jog after Ianto. He caught up just as Ianto was about to enter the building. John could tell from Ianto’s body language that he seemed reluctant to let Jack in with him, but eventually gave in and the two made their way inside. John was a good boy though, and waited patiently for Jack to get back. He sat humming to himself and reliving some of his more vigorous activities from his travels. Those twins in Los Angeles, Steve and James. John was going to have to look them up again. He glanced down at the clock and noticed almost five minutes had passed. That had to be a good thing. Meant Ianto hadn’t just kicked Jack back to the curb after saying good night. Perhaps they hadn’t even gotten to the good night, yet.

John was about to close his eyes and catch a short catnap when some rustling in the bushes up ahead caught his attention. He sat up and squinted, trying to make out what it was. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the huge lizard like creature appear. Shit. This was not good. He activated the com on his wrist to call Jack and Ianto back out. “You better hurry,” he added. “We’ve got a Gwynlar on our hands.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“Yes, I think I remember what they look like. You don’t tend to forget what things that try to kill you look like.”

“We’ll be right there. Keep an eye on it.”

Slowly, John got out of the SUV, trying not to draw attention to himself. Gwynlars were particularly nasty aliens. 8 feet tall with a pale slimy skin, their saliva held a paralyzing toxin that, if left untreated for too long, would kill. It was how they got their prey – a bite infused with the toxin and the unlucky recipient would be dragged back to their den to be that evening’s meal. And you didn’t want to get too close when you tried to kill one, either. Upon their death, the toxin was secreted out of every pore and in a higher concentration. One touch and you were done for. He silently drew the small pistol he kept in his boot and readied it to take out the Gwynlar if need be. So far, the creature hadn’t wandered too far from where it first appeared. It had dropped down on to all fours and was sniffing along the ground, probably trying to find dinner. Jack and Ianto arrived moments later, their own weapons drawn in preparation.

“Jack tell you what we’re up against?” John asked Ianto.

“Yup. Sounds pretty nasty.”

“Oh, it is. Believe me.”

“All right,” Jack said. “Ianto head across the street and try to get on its far side. John take the right. Let’s try and get this guy surrounded so he has no means to escape.”

The three split up and slowly made their way closer. Jack wanted this over and done with fast. This was one alien he did not want out on the loose. A short click in his ear alerted him that Ianto had made it into position. Jack could see that John was almost there and signaled everyone to get in closer. The Gwynlar had turned back towards the bushes and luckily hadn’t spotted them, yet. They were almost there when a snap off to Jack’s right had everyone tensing. The Gwynlar heard it, too and looked up directly at John. A sharp growl that was almost like a bark and the trio had their weapons up and firing before it could take a step forward. It let out a loud groan as it collapsed in the bushes. The team crept forward, weapons still at the ready in case it wasn’t completely dead.

Luckily, it was dead. Quite dead. Its midsection had been ripped to shreds from all their bullets and it looked like John was good enough to get a bullet right between its eyes.

“Okay, Ianto get back to the hub,” Jack said. “We’re going to need the heavy duty tarps and gloves. I don’t want anyone touching this with their bare hands. John and I will stay here and make sure no civilian happens along. Oh, and let the police know we’re dealing with this as they’ll probably be getting calls about the gunfire.”

“Right,” Ianto said. “Back in a jiff.” It was late enough that traffic should be light and the journey to the hub and back should be quick.

“So,” John said as he sat down on the curb. “You really haven’t missed me?”

Jack just sighed as he joined John on the curb. “No. I haven’t missed you. I’ve moved on.”

“With a tasty bit like eye candy there, I guess I can understand. But we had some good times. You can’t deny that.”

“I guess there were a few.”

“A few? Oh, come on. That week on Longo Twelve? You can’t tell me that wasn’t the greatest experience of your life.”

Jack smiled, in spite of himself. “That was pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Those sisters?” John said laughing. “They were insane. And that drink they had. What was it called?”

“Raffini. God, that stuff was potent. And I can hold my liquor. Do you remember what that stuff made you do?”

“Remember? You expect me to remember anything about that week, other than the sisters, with all the raffini we drank? Man, I barely remember getting home from that! But, uh, you could remind me.” John whispered leaning in closer to Jack.

Jack turned and found he was nose to nose with John. He couldn’t help but suck in a breath and caught a whiff of John’s musky scent. 

“I’ve moved on,” Jack said emphatically as he moved back.

“Come on, Jack. You can’t tell me there’s nothing left of the Time Agent I knew in there. How many adventures did we go on? Have you completely lost yourself?”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through!” Jack exploded. “What’s happened to me since we last saw each other.”

John just stared at him. Confused at the anger he saw in Jack. That was something new. The agent he was had never been angry. Hurting and lonely, sometimes, but never this angry.

“Then tell me,” he said calmly. “We used to mean everything to each other. More than everything, really. Can you really tell me you’ve completely forgotten all of that?”

Jack sighed and sat back down on the curb, debating what and how much to tell John. Just as he was about to begin his tale, Ianto returned with the needed equipment and the trio set to work disposing of the alien body.

“Ianto, you don’t need to come with us,” Jack said when they were done. “John and I can handle this.”

“You sure, Jack?”

“Yeah. Besides, you’re already home. Be silly to have to go all the way to the hub and back a third time tonight.”

“All right. I guess I’ll just, uh, see you tomorrow,” Ianto said, looking warily at John.

John just rolled his eyes before exclaiming, “Oh, for god’s sake! Give the boy a kiss goodnight, Jack. I’ll be in the car.”

Jack and Ianto walked back towards the building and stopped just outside the main door.

“Sorry about that,” Jack said. “He’ll be gone tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s all right,” Ianto said. “He’s not all that bad.”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“Maybe I don’t know how he used to be, but I know what kind of person he is now. You said you’ve changed since you last saw him, why can’t he? Besides, think about all the shit Gray put him through. He still came back to help us when he could have run away. Maybe he’s changed, too.”

Jack carefully considered Ianto’s words and decided he might actually be right. Gray really had put John through a lot of shit over the last couple years it seemed. Perhaps it would be worth taking some time to just talk with him. Once upon a time you wouldn’t have been able to keep them apart. But now…. Well, who knows what now.

“All right. I’ll…talk to him when we get back to the hub. But he will be gone tomorrow. Good night,” Jack said kissing Ianto softly, but passionately before heading back to the car.

The drive back to the hub was made in silence. Even John wasn’t stupid enough to try and get Jack to talk when he didn’t want to. Though he was sure Jack was about to tell him something important when Ianto had returned. He hoped Jack hadn’t been discouraged by that and would tell him when they got back.

The silence was kept up while the two men went through the motions of getting the alien into the hub and stored for the night. The disposal would have to wait for the morning when the toxin would be dissipated.

“So,” John said when they were done, unable to stand the silence any more. “Ianto seems to be doing well.”

“Yeah,” Jack answered. “We’re all doing fine. You can go now.”

“Don’t be like that. You were going to tell me what happened. Come on, Jack.” John approached him and softly laid a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to Jack to know that he could be trusted. Hadn’t he proved that with whole Gray episode?

Jack just sighed and realized that Ianto was right. This John wasn’t the same Time Agent he had known. Sure, he still had the cocky attitude and swagger. But he could see that Gray had changed him. “Fine. Come with me. It’s a long story.”

Jack led them through the hub to his office and got out his bottle of Scotch. Pouring them each a drink, Jack took off his overcoat and relaxed into his chair before beginning his tale. 

“I had gotten separated from the Agency and wound up in London during the blitz. Just trying to make it through. That’s when I became Captain Jack Harkness. He was a pilot that had gone missing. I was a con man,” he said plainly. “Any alien tech I came across, I pawned off on whatever poor soul I could convince to buy it. Nothing harmful, of course. Just useless little trinkets that would never work again. And then I met him.”

“Him?” John asked when Jack paused in his story.

“The Doctor. Well, first I met Rose who I thought was another Time Agent. I had uncovered a Chula ambulance that I was trying to pass off as a mighty warship. She wouldn’t have any of it. She’s the one that introduced me to him. See, she was traveling with him at the time and they had gotten bounced out of the vortex into the same time. I saved her life,” he said with a laugh. “Anyway, we met, saved the Earth and then they saved my life. I joined them in their travels and saw so many more amazing things than I had ever seen with the Agency. At one point, we end up in the year 200,100. Somewhere around there, I was never really positive. But we were on this Gamestation orbiting the Earth. It came under attack from the Daleks.”

“But, they’re extinct!” John exclaimed.

“Evidently not. I battled them. They’re every bit as ruthless as we’d heard. So, I’m the last of the blockade. The Doctor and Rose are working on some way to get everyone out of this. And I died. Even the Doctor isn't sure of what happened next, but Rose brought me back to life with the power of the TARDIS. Ever since then, I can’t stay dead. And I’ve tried. Believe me. I tried to get out of the Gamestation, but they had left me behind. My vortex manipulator was completely fried. I managed to tweak it enough to get out of there, but I was off a little bit and ended up back in England in the late 19th century. That’s when Torchwood found me. I’ve been with them ever since.”

“Damn,” John said. “That is quite the story. You really met the Doctor?”

“Really, truly. He’s an amazing man.” Jack looked up and locked eyes with John. “What about you? What happened with Gray?”

John just laughed and looked away. “It’s not important,” he said.

“Yes, it is. He did something to you. I can see it.”

“Nothing any Time Agent isn’t trained to handle. The usual – torture, starvation, psychological torment. Nothing I haven’t been through before.”

“Come on, John. I told you my life story. I’d say it’s time you kept up your end of the deal.”

John became very serious as he looked Jack dead in the eye and said, “You don’t want to know. Trust me. Please.”

“It’s that bad? After everything we’ve been through?”

“It really is, Jack. You don’t need to know what happened to your brother. I hope in time you can help rehabilitate him. But believe me, you do not need to know what he’s done.”

“OK. Fine,” Jack huffed turning to pour himself another Scotch.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John said angrily.

“Oh, nothing. I shouldn’t be surprised, really.”

“Jack…”

“You do this every time!” Jack yelled getting right into John’s face. “I pour my heart out to you, you pretend to be the oh so caring partner and what do I get in return? Nothing. So just bugger off, John. I’ve moved on.”

“So you keep saying,” John whispered right before attacking Jack’s mouth.

With a grunt, Jack returned the kiss with equal passion. But that’s how it was between them. They fought hard, they worked hard and they loved hard. If they weren’t fighting, they were fucking. It seemed not much had changed in that department.

Two pairs of hands came up and started tearing off whatever clothing stood in the way of getting to bare skin. Shirts and pants were tossed aside as boots were ripped off and hands finally touched flesh. Somehow, the two men found themselves sprawled across the cold floor of Jack’s office thrusting wildly and tasting whatever skin came within reach.

John reached down and grabbed their two cocks in one hand, pulling violently. Jack gasped in response, arching off the floor.

“You love it, don’t you, Jack?” John whispered. “You could never get enough of me, of this.”

“Shut up,” Jack hissed angrily as he flipped them over. Pinning John to the ground, he drove down into him causing John to moan loudly at the friction. 

“Are you gonna keep that up all night, or are you gonna fuck me?” John asked.

“I’m not sure,” Jack said keeping up the rocking motion. “I’m not sure you deserve to be fucked. You did do exactly what I told you not to. To me, that deserves punishment, not reward.”

“Oh, believe me,” John laughed. “One fuck from you would be punishment. It’d be the last, wouldn’t it?”

“It would,” Jack said, becoming serious.

“One more for the road then?”

“As long as you never come back. I mean it.”

“Promise. I’ll be gone in the morning.”

“Good,” Jack said before claiming John’s mouth one more time.

They moved together, settling into their familiar rhythm. Sweat-slick skin easing the way. John raised his hips, planting his feet firmly on the ground, trying to get Jack exactly where he wanted him. “Please, Jack,” he begged between kisses. 

Jack kissed and nibbled his way down John’s neck, shifting to get himself into position. This would be rough and tight with no prep, but that’s how John liked it. Two, three short thrusts and Jack was in. 

John moaned, tossing his head back and tearing at the floor trying to get a grip on something. This was what he wanted, what he needed. This connection. It was never like this with anyone else. He could feel Jack throbbing inside him. The pulse strong and steady as he stroked in and out. He felt his body buzz as Jack brushed over the sensitive bud inside. 

Jack was just lost in himself. He had almost forgotten this feeling. Not that it wasn’t good with Ianto. Because it was. Oh, it was. But what these two had…. It far surpassed anything else Jack had ever experienced. It’s what had made those two weeks, or five years, so intense. He reached down and began stroking John’s cock. The urge was becoming too strong and he needed release. A few sharp tugs and Jack felt the wetness pour over his fingers while the contractions pulled at his cock. Jack grunted as he spilled into John. They collapsed together, sweaty and panting on the cold stone floor. 

“Well,” John said clearing his throat. “That’s one hell of a send off.”

“Yeah, thanks for the memories,” Jack replied. “You have a place to stay, right?”

“What? Won’t even let me spend the night?”

“I want you gone, John. It’s been fun, but you need to go.”

John just sighed. There was no way he was changing Jack’s mind. He slowly stood, wincing as we felt the soreness from being drilled into the floor. He slowly gathered his clothes together and got dressed. Watching as Jack tentatively did the same.

“Guess we’re not as young as we used to be,” John commented as he noticed Jack’s careful movements.

“You can say that again,” Jack laughed. “Listen, I...”

“I know,” John interrupted. “It’s fine. I just…needed to see you one more time. Before I go. You know if you ever need anything…”

“I know,” Jack answered. “Well...”

“This is it,” John said stepping up to Jack. “It really has been a pleasure, Jack.” He leaned in for one last kiss good-bye and was presented with Jack’s cheek instead of lips. He merely nodded good-bye and left the hub.

“It really has,” Jack whispered.

THE END


End file.
